Shuu Hikime
Shuu Hikime (引目 修, Hikime Shuu) was one of the members who were part of Akira's Group. Shuu was a rather strong member of the group, extremely proficient in kendo and had an inferiority complex. He was also childhood friends with Momoka Kirino Appearance Shuu wears the common school uniform for males, having the dark blue jacket and dark blue trousers matched with white sneakers. However, unlike mostly everyone else, he's the only character to not wear a white shirt under his clothes as of recent chapters. He has lopsided spiky black hair and small black eyes. He looks like he has a tough build with rather noticeable muscles. He's of medium height and is usually seen carrying a stick around. Personality Shuu seemed like a doubtful individual. He has a certain hatred towards Akira Sengoku and even tried to kill him once. This is more than likely because he has an inferiority complex because of his family background. His attitude towards people though harsh, is still filled with his emotions. He seems easily angered and whenever someone with high expectations arises around him when he was in the kendo club, he drove them out by force. He has times where he brings out menacing looks and has lashed out on Akira a few times, though this is all done because he also likes Rion Akagami and feels inferior towards him. When Shuu was talking to Rion, the girl he likes, he knew a lot about her. He was seen joking around with her, but he was acting light hearted towards her, joking happily. There's also a side of him where he saves Momoka, despite trying to kill Akira as he is they're close friends. History Shuu was always good at sports and his studies, however he has a history where his family members too are far more superior than him, causing him to always be compared to the rest of his family. When he went to elementary school, he and Momoka had always been in the same class and seemed like close friends. At school, he was apart of the kendo club, being one of the star members and seemed to be highly efficient at kendo as he was able to defeat anyone that joined with high expectations. It's unknown when, but he developed a crush towards Rion. Other than that, he and Momoka not only seem close, but Momoka also got him a keychain in the shape of a sheathed sword. He and Momoka are close enough to the point it is assumed Momoka has a crush on him. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Groupembraced their new class. Shuu is mostly seen in the background during this arc. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caught by vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Shinji Gotou, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu and Asuka Takahashi were discussing about Miina. They were glad that Miina's gone. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidentally slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Shuu was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Shuu remained unseen in the background as Takashi had gathered a group of people. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. The Exploration Party #1 was assembled. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc Shuu and the others were speechless when Rei Ooguro came out of the shower area half-naked. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou explained to the group what Argentavis is and does. Shuu and the others yelled that the Argentavis might come back and hunt them. Shirou had an idea and suggested to form a group each. Shuu didn't mind when he formed a group of Kako Tsuji and Yasunori Yamato. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampagned the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. Yasunori, Kako and Shuu were seen crying while trying to run away from the birds. Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou, Shuu and Ai Shioya saw Akira leading the Argentavises away from there. Shuu wondered what he's trying to do. Ai assumed he has a plan to defeat the birds. By Akira's sacrifice, Ken Tanaka was the first one to lead a counterattack. So after that Shinji, Tadashi and Shuu followed his example and drove the attackers. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. At night Shinji, Ken, Maya Miyauchi, Yasunori and Shuu formed a defence squad. Akira gave his blessing to the group. The next morning Ken, Murata, Matsushita and later on Takao were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Shinji, Katou, Tadashi and Yasunori were digging graves for their fallen friends. Suddenly Maya Miyauchi screamed from fear. Shirou found the cause and ordered everyone to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, he and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Shuu didn't think they have a chance against them now. The group started to panic. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. Kako, Shuu and Yasunori were back inside their tent. They were ordered to pack their bags. Shuu had never worked so hard on anything before. Takashi came in and reassured the trio they have no other choice. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. At night Shuu and some other students were sitting with Kanako around the campfire. The students gave Kanako compliments and she was modest about it. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Kako doubted they really can get off The Island. Shuu agreed with her. Tadashi read something on the news that people were saved at sea. Shuu and the others were now motivated to reach the top. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Shinji and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Shuu seemed lost from the news. The group resumed their course toward the top. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. At night Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Failed Experiment arc He was seen in Akira's dream when Akira looked at the testscore board. Abilities Having taken kendo, Shuu has skills in combat with a weapon. Quotes *(About Akira Sengoku and Rion Akagami ) "The other person who voted for you... was actually me. ...Not that you have to ever find out. ...But seeing as we're in a place like this... It wouldn't be strange at all... if someone were to die tomorrow..." *(After being saved by Akira Sengoku ) "Watch me, Sengoku! I won't let you have all the glory!" Trivia *He and Momoka Kirino have been on the same class since Elementary school. Whereabouts He was last seen defending himself against a Smilodon near a river. Akira's Group found a trail of blood with no body nearby. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:DfMS Category:Takashi's Group Category:Akira's Group